Surprise in the Bag
by Chechtiel
Summary: When Maximilian wants to visit his girlfriend he discovers a disturbing situation with a squirming bag on her bed.


**Warning:  
This story contains themes of bondage, kidnapping, femdom, female domination, involuntary undressing, nudity, bagging, bags, sacks, button-bagging, buttonbags, buttonsacks, button-sacking, squirming, bulging and muffled shouts**

* * *

**Surprise in the Bag  
**by  
**Chechtiel**

* * *

My name is Maximilian but good friends call my Max and I am 23 Years old. One day I wanted to give my girlfriend Betty an impromptu visit I made my way to her apartment on the tenth floor.  
I knocked on the door but after nobody opened after nobody answered and a few more tries I used the key she gave me and entered on my own.  
"Betty, are you here?"  
No answer.

Slightly worried I started to examine her apartment, first the living room and then the bedroom where I found something very unusual which made me made a step back out of instinct.  
It was a large dark blue human-sized cloth, a big fabric as squirming on the bed. It showed a surprising amount of feminine curves for a living fabric, beautiful long legs and a nice perky pair of breasts. I was captured by the view for a moment and as looked more closely I slowly started to fully grasp that there was somebody inside the cloth.  
Carefully and confused I stepped closer and as of command the person in this thing started to yelp for help.

"Mheelp! Mheelp!", the person inside this thing mewled with a feminine voice for help as loudly she could. "Mhlet mheee mmhout!"

It made click. Betty was inside of this fabric, this bag, probably trapped in there by some nefarious villain.  
Under closer inspection I noticed several buttons at the upper end where if I could trust the Outlines of the body was Betty's head placed. They were starting on the hip-area from the front, over the top end of the bag and behind it down, ending slightly under the neck.  
I also noticed that in the middle of bag and directly besides the button row were two red handles.

I started to panic, what if the villain who did this was still there? I was worried about Betty but I had to make sure that the person who had done this to her wasn't there anymore, for her and my safety.

Betty was a big and a strong woman so, whoever had done this to her had to be exceptionally strong.  
I armed myself with the lamp from Bettys Nightstand and searched her entire apartment. I was incredible nervous and had my Smartphone ready to call the police should I spot somebody else here. Too my relief the search turned out empty and after making sure the door to Betty's home was closed I came back.

Inspecting the sack and my squirming Girlfriend inside I started to feel strange. The way she was moving, her muffling and mumbling and her curvaceous outlines made me aroused. I but my hands on the outlines and stroked them gently, feeling nervous convulsions as a reaction of touch. The outlines made clear that she was naked in this bag, which turned my arousal a little higher. The thought of my muscular girlfriend and naked captured in this sack was a epiphany to me.  
I wanted to continue this but then I shook my head to get out of this mindset.  
My girlfriend was probably very terrified right now and I was playing with her body and she didn't know that it was me! She was probably fearing her kidnapper was doing this to her.  
This had been the worst moment to discover a new fetish.

I quickly started to unbutton the bag from the top, not stopping until I had saw the face of my girlfriend.  
"Oh, the cute little man is here to rescue his girlfriend," the now more calm person who was looking at me said. "Adorable, really."  
Pretty sarcastic but this wasn't not of concern because I was more concerned about the fact that this wasn't my girlfriend.

Betty had long black hair, the woman in the bag dark neck-long blue hair, Betty had green eyes, but this woman had, like her hair and the bag she was in dark blue eyes who looked at me confident and flirtatious but also eager and with a certain fire with them.  
I had unbuttoned her in my haste down to the chest which gave me a good look at the neckline and her lush breasts who were a little bigger than the ones of my girlfriend.

Before I could fully comprehend what was happening the lady in the bag grabbed my arms and threw me with surprising strength in the air and onto the bed.  
In seconds, like a cat she was out of the bag and on me. She was naked, a whole head bigger than me, with an incredible busty figure which hid the enormous strength she used to wrestle me. I tried to fight back, but she easily parried all my attacks as if they were nothing.

I was scared, I had no idea who that woman was, why she had been naked in that bag and why she attacked me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Isoto sweetheart," the woman introduced herself while pining me to the bed. "And I know who you are Maximilian."

"Where is Betty?!" I wanted to know, squirming under her powerful form and blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"At the same place you will soon be, my Home Maximilian," the strong woman explained. "But first you have to be prepared for transport like she was."

Before I could ask more questions she gave me long and lustful kiss with an open mouth on mine. I screamed, I wanted to get away but for some reason I liked it, I didn't know, I was confused and scared, not knowing what would happen now. The kiss was weakening me, I didn't fully understand why, I guess she was just a good kisser.  
"What do are you doing," I asked feeble after Isoto finished the draining kiss. While still keeping me pinned with her legs she turned around and started to remove my shoes and my socks.

"I am undressing you, silly," she explained as it was a total normal thing to say. "All clothes have to go. You will be stark naked for transport."

This explanation shocked me and produced cold sweat all over my skin. This crazy woman was about to undress me against my will. I tried to struggle free but I was still weak and she was so strong.

"You know this is the first time I enslave a romantic couple," she continued to talk while throwing my socks and shoes aside. "This will be interesting."

"E- Enslavement…," I breathed, fear gripping my heart even tighter. "No, please. Take me, but let my girlfriend go."  
Terror was rocking through my brain as I thought about all the possible scenarios a slave-life would mean. I heard of such stories, read some of them but never believed in them, they sounded too ridiculous. I was thinking about how I would get used, abused, sold and become less than human.  
I really didn't want this to happen, less so for my girlfriend.  
"I do everything you want," I begged. "Don't make Betty a sex slave. Take only me, I will be obedient."

Isoto chuckled in response as she removed my black trousers, throwing them to the side. "You are not to be my toy for sexual pleasure, nor for anyone else," she explained while she turned around, raised my upper body up and took my T-Shirt from me, leaving me in my underwear. "Same for your girlfriend. You will be my new bag-slave. You will squirm for me, shout muffled screams for me, be played with and more. Sometimes alone, sometimes together with other people, maybe even with your beloved Betty from time to time."

The powerful woman grinned at me while flipping my shirt away. "I will not force you into sex, but if you really want intercourse I will be eager to have it with you but tell your lovely Betty first."

"You are mad!", I barked at her, trying again to break free from her, from the domination she had over me. "We are human beings, not your fetish toys."

The woman gave me in return a smug smile. "Oh, but as you touched me through my bag honey and you seemed to enjoy it," retorted while caressing my chest. "You did it more than once, too often than necessary Max."

I blushed, I couldn't deny that I liked to touch my girlfriend while she was in a bag but this wouldn't mean that I would accept the plans this mad woman had for me and Betty.  
Still, I couldn't even deny that I liked being dominated by her so utterly… This was one of the reason's I loved Betty so much, she dominated me in bed. When she had total control over me I felt sublime.  
I just loved women like Betty who were strong in physique and in personality as well.

She then grabbed me again and with one strong tug my undershirt was gone. This got me active again, some reserve strength I had still left in me came to the surface, propelled by the adrenaline. I wailed, I punched, I bit but she was unimpressed by my feeble attempts of a fight. For a Moment I got her off me and tried to flee but she quickly recaptured me and pressed my wriggling mass against her powerful body. She gave a hearty laugh, my fighting was amusing her but did nothing more. From the squirming trembling mass I had become in her arms she produced my pants.  
I froze up and sunk into her arms into a bridal carry while she let my pants fall to the ground. Now I was naked and at the mercy of this dominant, powerful, crazy, sexy nude lady, blushing like crazy and tearing up. I didn't want to lose my life, I didn't want to Betty to loose hers either just to become a bag-slave.

"Into the bag you go," she announced in a chirpy tone while nursing me in her arms. "You will be mine forever."

I then screamed for help as loud as I could, hoping a neighbor would hear us in a last ditch attempt to get free from her but once again she stopped me with another exhausting kiss which turned my shouts into meek whimpers.

She gently put my legs into opening of the bag she had prepared and slowly guided me into it. My pitiful resistance, my weak moves didn't stop her, soon my hip and my unmentionables were in the bag, followed by my chest, arms and finally the head. She did this slowly and methodically, I could tell she had done this before.  
She then took some time bring the buttons back into place, to seal me into this confinement.

"No…," I said as the first button around my chest was closed. "Don't…"

Isoto closed the second button and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Don't be afraid. You will like it. I will take good care of you."

Without mercy one button after the other was closed before my eyes. My face started to vanish behind the fabric and my pleas became more and more muffled. I wondered if Betty was okay and if I would really see her again and if we both would escape someday from Isotos clutches.

As the final button was brought into place was in total darkness. My strength returned but I could only scream and trash in this surprisingly comfortable sack. The material was made out of very pleasant feeling material, it gave my naked body all the comfort.  
Nothing I did was able to damage it but I wouldn't give up.  
I felt how I was hoisted up (probably by the handle) and started to fight more.

I had to get out of there!

* * *

Isoto looked down on the sexy package, kissed the outlines of Maximillian and stroked them tender, which he reacted too with more thrashing.  
He was athletic but not muscular, he looked very cute with sexy small buttocks, a strong chest, a flat not muscular belly, a nice simply haircut and dreamy eyes.  
Not all of that was outlines through the fabric but she remembered him looking like that as she had undressed him.

His kicking legs, his arms, outstretching to grab for freedom and his face, pressed against his prison. His shouts were muffled, nothing much coming through.  
It was an incredible view for Isoto like it always was. It was incredible as she did it too Betty and the many people before the two. She knew she made a good catch with this beautiful submissive and good man and the strong beautiful and dominant woman who was the man's girlfriend. She also had begged that he would be left alone.  
"Both of you are a great couple."

She then dressed herself in fancy business suit which were a pair of normal black boots, stylish black trousers, shirt and black jacket, finalizing her look were a pair of angular glasses.

"Time to get you to your new home," Isoto said tenderly, grabbing the handle and hoisting him up like the bag was a suitcase.

"Mmmmpf! Mhelp! Mhet mhe mhout mhou mhaniac Mmmmpf! MMMMPPPPFFF!"

"Yes, struggle more," requested Isoto and stroked over the struggling Outlines. She embraced the bag with both arms, cuddling her sexy new catch, kissing him and stroking him. She could play with him for hours now but she had to bring him home first.  
"Never stop to struggle my new bag-slave."

She left the apartment, leaving the clothes of Maximilian behind.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Betty and Maximilian struggled naked in a dark red bag, kissing passionately and fondling each other.  
The bag was hanging from a chain from the ceiling and the mistress, sitting on a bulging beanbag filled with two females and two males watched them happily.

The two had become Isotos favorites to watch, she even joined the two in a Sack or only one of them to squirm together. Recently Maximilian and Betty even started to have sex with Isoto (after the three talked about it and all were content), just a threesome hadn't happened so far.

Isoto wasn't so gruesome either to take their freedom forever. After Betty and Maximilian had learned to appreciate this life she revealed to them she took nobody as slaves forever, this had just been to make it more interesting for her and for them.  
They should have been mad but at this point they didn't care, they were just happy with their fetish and their mistress.

They would have own careers and own life's outside of the Mistress's domain but they would always return, because in a way Isoto had them make their slaves, but not through force but through love.  
They were her Bag-Slaves, there to struggle in cloth for her amusement but also because they liked it as much as Mistress Isoto did.

* * *

**This was originally an comment on "****Choose Your Own Bondage Adventure!"**** by Nabville on DeviantArt.  
His intitial scenario he presented there really inspired me to give my best and  
I thought it was good enough to upload it also as a regular story.  
I revised my story of course, it is a lot more improved than it was before.**

**Please give Nabville a visit, if you like Sack & Bag DiD, he is another author of interest for you.  
Also he made that nice title card I use as thumbnail for this story.  
**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Until next time!  
**


End file.
